Ordinary Day
by Ellaya
Summary: A one-shotfic about Beast BoyRaven. Now in non-songfic format! Hooray! XD


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Some day, though, I will. > )  
--  
Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Raven was levitating in Titans' Tower, trying to meditate. Trying was the key word.

"Breakfast!" Cyborg's voice boomed across the tower. "Come and get it!"

Raven's eyes shot open as she lost her concentration and fell to the ground. Muttering darkly to herself as she stood up, she walked to the kitchen area where Cyborg, complete with a tall chef's hat, was dishing out food. Robin and Starfire were already at the table.

"Hey, Raven, you want some?" Cyborg asked, holding out a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Not hungry," Raven said, taking her usual cup of herbal tea.

Cyborg shrugged. "Your loss."

Raven sighed, sipping her tea.

"Raven's not losing anything," Beast Boy said, emerging from the sleeping quarters. "Who would wanna eat what _you_ cook?"

"More people than would eat that tofu stuff," Cyborg asked, wagging a spatula at the changeling.

"Tofu's good for you!" Beast Boy said.

"Then how come you're so short?" Cyborg grinned wickedly.

"I'm not short!" Beast Boy snapped angrily. "I'm just vertically challenged." He looked out the window. "Woah..."

"What?" Raven asked, looking over to the window.

"A star," Beast Boy said, pointing.

"This late?" Raven muttered; she saw it.

The star hung in the sky a moment before streaking across the heavens. Raven watched it as it disappeared behind a tree near where Beast Boy was standing.

"A shooting star," Beast Boy said, wonder in his voice.

"On my planet, a shooting star signifies revelations," Starfire chirped. "Beast Boy, Raven, you either of you have any revelations?"

Beast Boy grinned. "Maybe Raven will reveal that she actually likes my jokes!"

Raven shot him a look. The smile faded from his face. She had hurt him again. She hurt him a lot, almost always unintentionally. A feeling akin to guilt washed over her. She pushed it away and disappeared into her room.

"Dude, lighten up, Raven!" she heard Beast Boy call after her. "...Raven?"

There was silence for a few minutes, and then Raven heard a soft knock on her door. She pressed a button, unlocking the door. It slid open in reaction to Beast Boy's presence.

"Yes?" she asked flatly, leaning against the doorway.

"Look, Raven..." Beast Boy stumbled over his words. "I'm sorry, it's just- C'mon."

He took Raven's hand and dragged her down the hallway.

"Beast Boy, what are you-" Raven gasped, startled.

"Just trust me," Beast Boy said, flashing a smile.

Beast Boy led Raven into his room. Stepping over piled of unwashed clothes, he left her to the window in the far wall. The ocean glittered in the early morning sunlight. Beast Boy looked out the window.

"What are you looking at?" raven asked.

"The ocean," Beast Boy said simply.

"You brought me here for this?" Raven asked incredulously, giving Beast Boy another look.

"That's just it," Beast Boy said, facing Raven. "You always look for hidden meanings to things. The ocean is pretty because it's the ocean. I'm your friend because I'm your friend. I don't have any hidden motives. I don't mean anything with my jokes."

Beast Boy was being uncharacteristically serious, and he smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Hidden beneath cloak and dim light, Raven returned it.

It was then that Raven realized Beast Boy's hand still clasped hers. Beast Boy looked down at it and blushed sheepishly. His hand lingered for a moment before he withdrew it, still red. Raven's smile widened as she took his hand once again. Staring into his aqua green eyes, she could feel their energies melding.

"Now I'll show you something," Raven said, leading Beast Boy out.

Raven took Beast Boy up to the roof. With the city on one side, the ocean on the other, and the sky ruling above it all, it was a majestic sight.

"Wow," he said, turning slowly to take it all in. "Y'know, I've never been up her before."

"It's nice at night," Raven said softly.

The grin was on Beast Boy's face again. "Take me back up here at night, then."

Raven was genuinely surprised. "Really?"

Beast Boy nodded eagerly. "I'll meet you up here."

"Okay," Raven said slowly. "Tonight then."

That night, Raven was sitting on the roof top, her feet dangling off the side. She was waiting for Beast Boy. He would come. She trusted him.

"Hey," Beast Boy said, sitting down beside her.

"Hey," Raven said. "Look up."

Beast Boy did so. Raven marveled at his trust. Not even the slightest hesitation. He merely did as requested. And he gasped as he did so. Stars dotted the sky; the Tower was just far enough from the city that the stars were visible. A smile again touched Raven's lips, and she felt her energy rising.

Beast Boy stood up, standing precariously on the edge, still looking up. Smiling, he looked to Raven, and, winking, dropped off the edge. Raven's eyes widened.

And then Beast Boy reappeared, taking the form of a green bat.

_Didn't I tell you to trust me?_ Beast Boy said telepathically. _I can change into any animal, remember?_

"How are you—" Raven stammered.

_I picked it up from Aqualad,_ Beast Boy said, changing back to his normal form and sitting beside Raven once more.

"Have you ever thought about flying?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have to, in order to fly," Raven said.

"No, I mean really thought about it," Beast Boy said. "I haven't always been able to fly. It's like... All of the sudden, you're flying. No one needs to tell you. You just know."

Raven's smile widened. "I never knew you were so introspective."

"I have my moments," Beast Boy said.

Raven felt her energy level heighten. She was having trouble controlling her telekinesis. She stood up. "It's late."

Beast Boy nodded. "Raven..."

"Yes?"

"Let's meet here. Tomorrow morning, before breakfast. Let's... Fly together."

Raven nodded. "Good night, Beast Boy."

"G'night, Raven."

When she awoke the next morning, she waited on the roof for an hour. She sighed. He wasn't coming. Of course not. Maybe she had dreamed the whole thing?

Shaking her head, she headed for the door. Mentally chiding herself for letting her emotions get the best of her, she opened the door to go back downstairs.

She ran right into Beast Boy. He looked at her, confused.

"Where were you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere," Raven said, but Beast Boy wasn't buying it. "I though you weren't coming."

"Raven..." Beast Boy's hand found hers. "You've gotta trust people, y'know? Have some faith. I said I'd come, and I came. Not even a video game war with Cyborg could keep me from..."

"From what?" Raven whispered, her hood falling away in the wind.

"From... You," Beast Boy whispered, kissing her softly.

They were levitating now, floating a foot above the roof top as Raven's power spilled over, her emotions running wild as Beast Boy's and Raven's energies mixed. As Beast Boy pulled away, the pair descended gently to the roof. Beast Boy smiled, a warm, loving smile, completely trusting Raven. And she completely trusted him.

"Like I said," Beast Boy whispered, "you just know."

And they flew together.


End file.
